realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Draeden
Draeden Colossal Outsider (Chaotic, Extraplanar, Psionic) Hit Dice: 101d8+4,545 (4,999 hp) Initiative: +15 Speed: Fly 1,800 ft. (360 squares)(perfect) Armor Class: 119 (-8 size, +7 Dex, +60 natural, +20 insight, +30 divine), touch 59, flat-footed 112 Base Attack/Grapple: +101/+162 Attack: Bite +104 melee (10d10+67/19-20 plus 1d6 and DC 105 Fort save or die) Full Attack: Bite +104 melee (10d10+67/19-20 plus 1d6 and DC 105 Fort save or die) Space/Reach: 1,000 ft./300 ft. Special Attacks: Engulfing maw, forbidding appearance, master of magic, master of psionics, swallow whole Special Qualities: Damage reduction 25/epic, darkvision 20 miles, fast healing 200, immunities, rebound attack, spell resistance 130, telepathy 20 miles Saves: Fort +101, Ref +63, Will +101 Abilities: Str 100, Dex 25, Con 100, Int 50, Wis 50, Cha 50 Skills: Appraise +124, Autohypnosis +134, Balance +17, Bluff +124, Climb +149, Concentration +149, Decipher Script +124, Diplomacy +144, Disguise +20 (+30 acting), Hide +95, Intimidate +134, Jump +857, Knowledge (arcana) +124, Knowledge (history) +124, Knowledge (nature) +134, Knowledge (psionics) +134, Knowledge (religion) +124, Knowledge (the planes) +124, Listen +124, Move Silently +111, Psicraft +134 (+144 power stones), Search +124, Sense Motive +124, Spellcraft +134 (+144 scrolls), Spot +124, Survival +124 (+134 following tracks, +134 in aboveground natural environments, +134 on other planes), Swim +149, Tumble +121, Use Magic Device +124 (+144 scrolls), Use Psionic Device +124 (+134 power stones) Feats: Automatic Quicken Spell (×3), Cleave, Combat Expertise, Combat Reflexes, Deflect Arrows, Devastating Critical (bite), Enlarge Spell, Epic Fortitude, Epic Prowess, Epic Reflexes, Epic Spellcasting, Epic Sunder, Epic Will, Exceptional Deflection, Great Cleave, Heighten Spell, Hold the Line, Improved Combat Reflexes, Improved Critical (bite), Improved Initiative, Improved Sunder, Improved Trip, Improved Unarmed Strike, Knock-Down, Overwhelming Critical (bite), Power Attack, Power Critical, Quicken Spell, Spellcasting Harrier, Superior Expertise, Superior Initiative, Weapon Focus (bite) Environment: Unknown outer plane Organization: Solitary or cluster (2-20) Challenge Rating: 110 Treasure: Decatuple Standard (gems) Alignment: Always chaotic Advancement: 102+ HD (Colossal) Level Adjustment: — A massive tube drops down from the sky, ending in a titanic circular maw. The other end is far beyond sight, stretching above the clouds. Draeden are among the most ancient and enigmatic of all entities. These massive beings appear to predate many of the outer planes, and are rumored to be descended from beings that existed long before all the deities currently venerated around the multiverse. Draedens dislike all matter, whether elemental, astral, or ethereal in origin. They devour anything smaller than a planet they encounter. They prefer to wander the depths of perfect vacuum. Draedens are solitary creatures, and only around 1,000 are believed to still exist. An entire draeden is too vast for even epic-level characters to have meaningful encounters with, but they can interact with some of its feeding tube appendages. The statistics given above represent the mouth-end of a single feeding tube. A draeden has a central body at least 2 miles in diameter and its 50 feeding tubes are 10 miles long or more. A draeden's weight is immeasurable. Draedens communicate telepathically with any creature within 20 miles. COMBAT A draeden's forbidding appearance is so terrifying that most creatures do not dare to attack it. They attempt to bite any opponents foolish enough to get close enough, attacking others with devastating magic and psionics. The draeden will not swallow an opponent that appears powerful enough to cause it internal injury, but will attack such foes repeatedly until they are destroyed. Its three Automatic Quicken Spell feats allow the draeden to cast a quickened spell every round, with a spell level up to 9th. It chooses whichever spell its phenomenal intelligence judges is the most appropriate to the circumstances. If somehow seriously threatened, a draeden uses magic to escape to a distant plane. Engulfing Maw (Ex): As part of an attack or full attack action, a draeden can stretch its vast maw to cover an area 150 feet in diameter anywhere within its Reach. All creatures within the affected area must make a DC 67 Reflex save to avoid being scooped into the creature's expanded, open mouth and swallowed. See Swallow Whole, below, for the consequences of being swallowed by a draeden. The save DC is Dexterity-based. Forbidding Appearance (Su): A draeden projects a horrifying image into the minds of all those who look on it; anyone looking at a draeden perceives instead an invincible foe brought forward from their deepest nightmares. The victim must make a DC 80 Will save or flee in panic for 1d4+1 rounds. Even if they save, the creature must succeed on a DC 80 Will save in order to make an attack or cast a spell at the draeden. Those that successfully interact with the draeden gain a DC 80 Will save to pierce the illusion, allowing them to act normally. This is a phantasm and fear effect. The save DC is Charisma-based. Immunities: A draeden is immune to polymorphing, petrification, or any other attack that alters its form. Any shape-altering powers the draeden might have work normally on itself. It is immune to mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects). They cannot be affected by effects that imprison or banish them. Such effects include banishment, binding, dimensional anchor, dismissal, imprisonment, repulsion, soul bind, temporal stasis, trap the soul, and turning and rebuking. A draeden is not subject to energy drain, ability drain, or ability damage, disease and poison, stunning, sleep, paralysis, and death effects. A draeden is also immune to damage from electricity, cold, acid, and disintegration. Master of Magic (Sp): At will, a draeden may use any arcane or divine spell from any spell list as a spell-like ability. The saving throw DC for such abilities is 30 + spell level (10 + spell level + Charisma bonus). Caster level equals draeden's Hit Dice. A draeden may apply any metamagic feat it possesses to these spell-like abilities as if they were spells. As a result of its Automatic Quicken Spell feats, a draeden may use any spell up to 9th level as a free action. A draeden knows all Epic Spells with a Spellcraft DC up to 135. Master of Psionics (Ps): At will, a draeden may manifest any psionic power from any power list as a psi-like ability. The saving throw DC for such abilities is 30 + power level (10 + power level + Charisma bonus). Manifester level equals draeden's Hit Dice. A draeden may apply any metapsionic feat it possesses to these psi-like abilities as if they were psionic powers. Rebound Attack (Su): Whenever a draeden is affected by a weapon, spell, psionic power, or special attack, it can take an immediate action to reproduce that effect against its attacker. The attacker takes the same damage or effect that the draeden takes. If the power or attack allows a save, the attacker may attempt the save at the same DC allowed to the draeden. Swallow Whole (Ex): By making a successful grapple check, a draeden can try to swallow an opponent it has grappled. Victims of the draeden's Engulfing Maw are automatically swallowed. Once inside, the opponent takes 10d10+45 points of crushing damage plus 8d12 points of acid damage per round and is drawn down the draeden's throat towards a gizzard in its central body. No creature with speed less than 80 ft can climb out of the draeden's maw by making an opposed grapple check; however, a successful grapple check prevents the victim from progressing farther toward the central gizzard. A swallowed creature can cut its way out by using a light slashing or piercing weapon to deal 60 points of damage to the interior of the draeden (AC 90); if the damage is not done in a single round, the victim must maintain position by winning opposed grapple checks. Once the creature exits, muscular action closes the hole; another swallowed opponent must cut its own way out. A victim will reach the central gizzard if it fails 10 opposed grapple checks in the throat. A victim that reaches the central gizzard takes 50d10+45 bludgeoning and 40d12 acid damage per round. A draeden's interior can hold an effectively limitless number of creatures up to Colossal size. Orginally appeared in Immortal Rules Guide to Immortals (1986). Category:Outsiders